


A Soiled Reputation

by TheOriginalDL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Almost Too Much, Diaper, Like a lot of messing, Overactive bowels, Panty Poop, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalDL/pseuds/TheOriginalDL
Summary: Sae Niijima was an upstanding, career-driven woman who made a name for herself as a result of her professionalism and near flawless record.She WAS that.However, after a string of recent accidents, she has found that reputation starting to go down the drain...not that she even cares, by this point.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	A Soiled Reputation

Browsing the aisles of the local store with only basic interest, Sae Niijima was simply out buying groceries for the rest of the week. Bread, canned foods, fruit...nothing that could be considered particularly special. The prosecutor searched through the different goods, placing the different items she grabbed within her plastic basket and then moving on to the next thing on her list. Looking at her, an outsider would be forgiven thinking that she was a normal, beautiful, and even mature woman. That line of thinking, however, quickly become invalidated as she simply bent downwards once while shopping.

As she leaned to get some cans from the bottom shelf, the silver-haired woman felt her insides churning and rumbling. It was not even a second later before she began to let loose. With quiet grunts, a soft, warm mess began to force its way into the back of her underwear, making a clearly defined bulge right in the back of her tight pants. One that only seemed to grow as the seconds passed, considering that she was still going. It stretched her pants out, becoming quite clear to anyone that might have been watching. Once the mess had no room left to expand out, it instead went off towards the side, squished by the tightness of her pants across her butt. As she finally finished with the disgusting act, she grabbed the can and stood back up straight, having only one thing to say.

“Dammit…Not again…”

It almost seemed like a daily occurrence by this point. By now she just didn’t care about it more than simple annoyance. Sure, shitting her pants like an incontinent toddler was degrading and devastating. The first ten times. But there seemed to hardly be any point in letting it affect her anymore. She had already pooped her panties in the middle of court, crapped herself in front of Makoto, and soiled nearly every pair of underwear that she had at some point. Even the staring children, laughing peers, and disgusted comments were beginning to barely strike her at all.

Sae placed the can in the plastic basket and walked out of the aisle, heading to the next as though nothing was wrong. The sticky mush in the back of her pants squished with every step she took, but she paid no mind to it. She would just get cleaned when she got home, then hope her panties could be salvaged from sitting down on the ride there. Given the size of this one, however, she had her doubts.

As she continued through the store, ignoring any and all glances thrown her way, one specific aisle happened to catch her attention. One that most would have passed by without a care. The incontinence aisle. “Well...perhaps getting some diapers wouldn't be so bad…” Sae muttered to herself. The thought had crossed her mind long ago, but they really would help. If nothing else, it would at least keep her pants free from stains, even if certain smells would still follow her around, and the mushy feelings on her bottom would remain.

A few seconds of contemplation later, and Sae was already squishing down the aisle and reviewing the different options that were there. She had not even considered that there would be plenty to pick from, ranging between the thinnest and most discreet, to the ones able to absorb multiple accidents, to even the kinds with cutesy designs... for adults. Not that she would ever be interested in those ones. After casually looking between them, only stopping for a second to think about how ridiculous she must have looked, she grabbed a package with particularly bulky diapers, surely large enough to hold in the messes from her highly incontinent rear, and then began to walk away with the desired item underneath her arm.

It seemed that at least one thing was looking up for Sae that day, as there was not a line at the cash register she was heading towards. That meant she could hopefully get back to her car and cleaned up faster. The woman always kept a spare pair of pants and underwear in there, and she was going to need them too. The prosecutor still had to get back into work a bit later, and it was best that she didn’t walk inside with a huge poop bulge in the back of her pants.

Placing the items on the counter, Sae put the diapers down after her groceries nonchalantly, as though they were another simple thing most people would get. The young woman scanning the items could not see the sorry state of Sae’s pants from her initial angle, but given the odor hanging in the air and the woman’s half waddle as she walked up, she could easily guess who these diapers were for. “W-Will this be, umm...all, ma’am?” She asked, to which the other woman replied with a simple nod.

As she bagged everything up, she set them off to the side, Sae picking each one up as she did so. She bent over to grab the diapers when they were set down, giving the worker a clear look at the squished mess and the stained seat. The sight was absolutely disgusting, but to be professional, she said nothing, only looking on with disbelief that there was someone so gross here.

Noticing the woman stopping her bagging to stare for a moment, Sae turned her head back towards her bitterly, still allowing her stinky behind to be on full display. “Is there a problem here?” She asked, words practically toxic as she glared at her. “If you’re going to stare at my ass all day, then by all means, come and get a closer look.” She replied in an annoyed tone, even inching her rear ever so slightly closer to further disgust the woman.

The clerk immediately stopped staring and looked at anything except the woman’s pants or her piercing eyes, wordlessly bagging the other items and handing them off to Sae. “H-Have a good day, ma’am. We hope to see you again soon.” A lie, but it was in her job description to say such things to even the worst customers. Even if that was because they were the worst smelling.

Glad to be rid of that cashier’s gaze, Sae walked out of the store, not caring at all about the potential mental scars she left on the woman. By this point the mushing of her mess every time she took a step was beginning to get particularly irritating, but she pushed on still, knowing that a change of pants was merely right in her car. Setting down the groceries, diapers included, in the back, she reached underneath one of the backseats and felt around for her spare pants and underwear. The woman quite easily found the touch of the silky fabric that made up her unmentionables, but what was quite clearly lacking was the feeling of her spare pants. Could she have...no.

Squatting down to look underneath the seat herself, Sae could clearly see that no such pants were in sight. “Right...I used them a few days ago…” She muttered to herself, recalling an incident when she was waiting inside to talk to Makoto’s teacher about something, and had to suddenly run back out for a quick change. “Did I forget to replace my spare pants? Ugh, this is the worst…”

There was not enough time to run home and get more, that was for certain. She still had to go back into work, after all. There was a spare pair that she kept at her desk there specifically crappy, but she couldn’t just walk in there with her pants in this state. It would be completely unprofessional, not that she wasn’t used to being an unprofessional baby in her pants there anyways. Eyes scanning across the street, she saw a small clothing store just a few shops down, and quickly realized what it was she needed to do. Grabbing the spare panties she had, the wet wipes she always had to help with cleaning, and one of the plastic bags formerly carrying groceries to put her soiled clothing in, Sae shut the door to her car and walked straight towards the clothing store to get another new pair of pants. She was needing some anyways, to make up for the ones she soiled beyond repair and had to dispose of.

Almost instantly upon entering the store, Sae could once again feel the eyes upon her. And once again, she didn’t care. Even as the people around her wrinkled their noses, or the employees seemed to silently whisper amongst themselves, or a young child openly talked to her mother about the “funny woman that pooped her pants”, the utterly uncaring Sae continued on to the back where she looked at the merchandise on racks. Not a single employee came to ask if she needed help, but Sae did not particularly care. They would probably just look at her as though she were a disgusting, pants shitting pervert. Which was mostly true, excluding the perverted part.

Upon grabbing a desirable pair of pants, one not exactly dissimilar to her current pair, just without the brown stains, the prosecutor made her way into the nearest changing room and walked inside. Closing and locking the door behind her, she first took the time to turn her butt towards the mirror inside just to completely survey the damages. Unsalvageable. As expected. Well, just another pair to toss in the trash once she got home. Hopefully Makoto was not getting too annoyed with all the soiled clothing that went in the trash recently.

After sliding her pants off, Sae tossed them to the side and then began to slowly slip her panties off as well. The woman was careful, keeping all of it contained in her underwear as best as she could so that a mess was not made in there. That would surely have not gone too well with the store, and would almost certainly get her banned. Once they were off, she bundled the underwear up and put it in the plastic bag before grabbing the wet wipes, thoroughly cleaning up her mushy butt, and then throwing them in the bag as well to discard. She kept the pants out though, knowing she would need to change back into them despite the stains anyways to pay for these new ones.

When she finally did pull a clean pair of panties up and onto her bottom, the prosecutor took a moment to enjoy the soft material clinging to her rear rather than her foul smelling waste. A momentary bit of relief in the midst of this awful experience. Afterwards, she took the new pants into her hands and began to put them on. A bit of a snug fit, and the tags on it made it a bit uncomfortable, but otherwise not too bad. The prosecutor took a few seconds to admire herself in the mirror, once again appearing like the mature working woman she was rather than an incontinent baby. Hopefully she would remain this way for a while...but Sae should have known better than to have hope by now.

As she finished putting them on, Sae felt another need nagging at her, and she had only a second to react to it. Clenching her legs together as tightly as possible only delayed the inevitable by a few seconds, a warm stream beginning to run down her legs from her crotch, soaking the pants and the floor alongside it. Her cheeks turned slightly red as she futilely attempted to stop it, but no matter what she did, once she started to piss herself, it could not be stopped. Giving up, she just stood there, waiting for it to end.

A half a minute later, and it finally did. Looking down at her soaked pants, Sae’s bitterness returned in full force, almost entirely directed towards whatever deity thought up this sick joke. “Really? In pants that aren’t even mine yet?” She asked herself, contemplating removing them before deciding there wasn’t much of a point. No reason to. They were just as bad as the other pair she had worn that day. She was just going to need to pay for them like this. Picking up her bag of ruined clothing, she walked out of the changing room, barely fazed by the other customers staring at her dripping pants.

“Hello, how may I...oh.” The woman working the counter this time was closer towards Sae’s age, and she was not sure whether that made any of this better or worse. Whatever the case was, the woman there did her best to lift her attention from the soaked pants and to the customer herself. “Is there something I can help you with? What are you purchasing today?”

Already feeling as though this situation had destroyed any remaining pride that she may have had, Sae was blunt in her explanation. “These pants. I...used them in the changing room. Can you just scan them as is?” She explained, keeping a cool demeanor as her cheeks grew pink.

In her years of working, the cashier had never quite come across a situation like this. Sure, people would often wear stuff they bought out with them, but never for reasons like this. “Well, umm...sure, just give me a moment.” The woman was not particularly pleased with needing to get close to the pants, able to smell the urine from there already, but keeping as professional as possible, stepped out from behind the counter with the scanner in hand, glad that it could stretch rather far.

“The tags are on the back of the pants, so if you wouldn’t mind, could you please...turn around for a second?” She asked, and once the woman complied, bent over to begin scanning. To make sure she got it precise, she leaned over, picked up the tag in the back, and began to scan...and of course, that was the moment when Sae’s rear decided to humiliate her for the second time that day.

Without a second of warning Sae’s ass opened up for the second time that day, and it was not long before another mess began to push its way out of her. Again…? This time Sae did not even attempt to hold it back, knowing that it was a waste of her efforts. Right before the cashier’s eyes, and only inches away from her face, she watched as the new pants quickly began to bulge in the back, tenting out right towards her. She was left practically speechless, not even thinking to move away as the mass grew and grew. By the time Sae was done, the size of her load was just as big as the first, and the woman only moved away after the smell finally hit her. 

“O-Oh, that’s, umm…” She quickly scanned the tag as fast as she could and then backed away. “Just...take them for free. Please. It’s on the store.” The worker said, just wanting to get away from this disgusting woman.

Sae was in no position to complain. Without a word, the woman squished right out of the store and back towards her car, no longer even caring about how she went into work anymore as she threw her bag with soiled clothes into the back and then took a seat up front. The large mess disgustingly mushed against her bottom, spreading out across her butt and making her shiver in revulsion, but by this point she didn’t care. She didn’t give a shit. Except for the ones that she was constantly pushing out into the back of her pants.

Sitting in it was less than ideal, but she had done it before. Far too many times to count. Far too many pairs of pants stained to the point of ruin because she had to wiggle the mess between her ass and the seat to try and get comfortable. Making no effort to save her pants or her seat, she simply plopped her rear down and began to drive, getting to work as soon as possible. She just wanted to get this over with.

When she arrived and began to walk in, the bulky package of diapers underneath her arm. Sae heard countless gasps and gossip about herself. All of her coworkers and colleagues commented on the ruined state of her pants and the disgusting smell that was following her, all with a mixture of disgust and amusement. Before it would have humiliated her, but now the prosecutor could not find it within her to actually pay much mind to anything they had to say about her. Not like it was anything she hadn’t heard before.

After making her way through the main part of the building and to her desk, Sae pulled out the spare pair of pants she kept there as well, but decided not to take the underwear. There was no need for it anymore, since there was another garment that was suddenly seeming much better for her loose ass, even if it was about ten times as humiliating. Grabbing a diaper out of the bag and leaving the rest of the package there, Sae walked off towards the nearest bathroom, shutting the door behind her and making sure to lock it.

When Sae next came out of the bathroom, after having taken the time to carefully and thoroughly clean her bottom up, she had a certain thickness around her waist and carried the soiled clothing in her arms. Walking in this bulky, padded underwear was difficult, but she was used to having a mess squished up against her butt, so the waddling was nothing too new. Even still all eyes were on her, and she couldn't blame anyone for that. Had the diaper been on someone else, she was sure she would have stared too.

But none of that mattered now. It was time to get to her desk and finally...no, again!? There was no helping her, was there? How much did she eat? Whatever it was, it was too much, as the woman found herself squatting down in the middle of everyone. Resigning herself too helplessly soiling herself in front of all her coworkers, Sae could only find solace in the fact that at least her pants wouldn't be ruined. 

Though, as she began to go, she could feel the diaper rapidly expanding in the back, and could hear something starting to tear...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! Feel free to give suggestions for other stories with soiling and diapers and the like, I'm always up to hear ideas! Also, thank you to PaddedPriestess for proofreading this for me. It helped a lot!


End file.
